The Bachelorette: Sharpae, First AllTeen Season
by The-One-With-Green-Eyes
Summary: *Readable even if you're not familiar with the show!* Sharpae is the newest single on ABC's The Bachelorette, a show about finding true love. But this season has a few twists - not only is it an all-teen season, but Sharpae has a secret that's going to make this season truly one oof a kind... she's bisexual. *AN: Read even if you don't know the show... Everything is explained!*
1. Episode 1, Part 1

The Interview with Chris Harrison on the First Episode (Which I Usually Just Fast Forward Through But)

"Hello, I'm your host, Chris Harrison," Chris smiles, as the camera swoops in from above for a close-up. "And welcome to the newest season of _The Bachelorette." _With every word that comes out of Chris' mouth, an over-dramatic hand motion follows, whether he's gesturing wildly to the camera, or flailing his wrists about like a giddy school girl.

"Now, many of you have probably been wondering, 'Who is Sharpae?', 'What is this girl's secret?', and 'What are the new twists _this _season?' Well, I can think of no better girl to tell all than the newest bachelorette herself, Sharpae!"

And that's my cue to walk in, black hair shining, green eyes glittering, looking _radiant_ in a short emerald green dress that covered her wrists to her knees in silk and glitter. Well, that's what my mom told me I looked like, anyway, but I feel like a bedazzled piece of broccoli.

I smile for the camera and wave, though my cheeks ache with soreness. I've been smiling all day in nervous anticipation for tonight – the season premiere of the first all-teen season of _The Bachelorette. _Not only have I been smiling all day long, but I've felt pretty queasy, which was an interesting combination. I guess that's what TV does to you.

Chris gestures me to sit on the hotel chair opposite of his. That was another twist of the new season. We weren't in the mansion that the series normally took place in, just a fairly nice hotel in Nowhere Town, USA.

"So, Sharpae, how are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm good, Chris. I'm really excited!" I grin, feeling like an idiot. I _knew _I was going to look stupid on TV…

"That's wonderful, Sharpae. How does it feel to be the first teenage bachelorette? – Let's talk about that, about the whole teenage-aspect of the new season. How do you think the show will be different with all teens?"

I clear my throat and start fidgeting with my hair. "Well, Chris…" Just say what the station told you to say! Don't fuck it up, Sharpae! "Um, it's pretty surreal that I'm only fifteen and I'm being blessed with the opportunity of being the bachelorette.

"Like you said, this is the first all-teenage season of the show, and I think it's gonna be epic!" I continue, relaxing a little. The station definitely never told me to say anything was 'epic', but I just keep talking. "I think some people are a little skeptical about teenage romances, but I really think I can honestly find a person I really like and that I would really like to be high school sweethearts with.

"Now, normally on the show, you end with two final contestants that the Bachelorette is in love with, and she chooses one, and usually they propose and get engaged or whatever. But we obviously can't do that since we're fifteen – yes, I know we're in Kentucky, but I'm not _that _red-neck," I smile, and I get a small chuckle out of Chris, "So, as an alternative to getting engaged, I'll be going to homecoming of the new school year at the end of the summer – and we'll also be going on a vacation to California before the end of the summer." I smile. The station never mentioned anything about being redneck, either, but I'm just happy with the fact that I haven't totally embarrassed myself yet.

My mind starts to wander as Chris goes through different superficial questions, asking about my hometown and my family. He explains for any new viewers that haven't seen the show before, the process of the show. The main thing is to get a rose – if I give you a rose at the rose ceremony, on a date, or at a "party" (all of the contestants and I in a room while I go and talk with people one-on-one), then you stay. If, by the end of the rose ceremony, you don't have a rose, then you get sent home.

"Now," Chris says. His face is serious but his hands are flying all over the place, like drunk pigeons, "I think that it's finally time we got down to it. Sharpae, would you care to tell us your big secret? The one that REALLY sets this season apart from all others?"

I nod, my palms sweating, even though I knew this moment was coming. My heart beats fasterfasterfaster inside my chest, and I just blurt it out before my heart has a chance to erupt. "I'm bisexual," I blurt. I had this whole speech I was supposed to say before I actually came out with it, about all humans being equal and something about religious aspects, but I already said it. So, I start making things up as I go along. "I know a lot of people might disagree with that, but that's who I am. I like guys _and _girls, which means that both sexes will be staying in the house together." All the contestants live together, besides me, and in the past, it's been a house full of all guys or all girls. But this season really _is _different. "My family has been really supportive throughout my life, and me coming out with my sexuality has been no different," I lie, "And I really hope that the girls and guys this season will be, too." I nod.

"And one last difference in the season?" Chris asks.

"Well, usually, the bachelors and bachelorettes get to travel to these amazing, beautiful places to fall in love," I explain, "And that's super amazing – I mean, don't get me wrong, I love to travel – but I don't believe in all that. I don't think that I should need these spectacular, out of this world dates to fall in love. I think, if you really, really like a person, you'll be fine just chillin' in their living room watching _The Lion King. _You don't need to _actually _be in the jungle with lions," I joke, smiling. "So this season, we'll be right here in Kentucky, enjoying the place I've loved most for all my life. If it's been good enough for me the past fifteen years, it should be good enough for everyone else, too." I shrug.

Even though I find this totally true, that you don't need crazy dates to fall in love, just _a _date, my opinions weren't the reason that we're staying in Kentucky this season. It's budget cuts. The show hasn't been doing so well lately, and they can't afford to send anyone on these unreal vacations this season. So, to get more ratings, they needed a gimmick – a bisexual teen. It was cheaper than doing something like flying 25 hopeless romantics to Mars to get people to watch. And it'll cause controversy, drama, tension: everything that gets people to watch TV. At least they're paying for the California vacation.

Chris blathers on for a few more minutes, and finally, it's time. "So, Sharpae, are you ready to meet the 25 hopefuls?"

I smile and nod. "I'm ready."


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

_**Episode 1, Part 2**_

**Meeting All The Hopefuls For The First Time (I Can Never Keep Track of Any of Them the First Time Around But)**

I follow Chris from the hotel lobby, past the camera crew, and to the back of the hotel. A beautiful garden is there to greet me, a porcelain fountain, flowers in every color popping out of green leaves everywhere, and gorgeous shrubbery lining a stone walkway.

A couple of camera crew guys drag me to the spot they want me to stand, jerking me in different positions and checking their cameras, trying to decide the best angle of me to film at.

"Alright," A guy with gages and dark stubble says, "Stand right here. The hopefuls will be coming from behind me," he jerks his thumbs behind him, in the opposite direction of the hotel, "So when in doubt, just stare that way until you see one of the guys or girls walking up. When they come up to you, you can move around to hug them or whatever, but once they leave, come right back to this spot. Got it?"

"Yup," I nod, giving him a thumbs-up. He rustles my hair. "Good luck, kiddo," he says, and disappears behind the scenes. I glance in his direction, confused, and fix my hair. I'm not really sure who he is and he's at least five years older than me, but apparently he thinks he knows me well enough to call me _kiddo._ _The Bachelorette _just never ceases to surprise me.

Within the next ten minutes, everything goes silent and the cameras start rolling. I've been standing still, smiling, staring off by the pool and the side of the building where I was told to stare, trying to look pretty. I feel fake and my cheeks are hurting, but I keep smiling anyway.

I see someone appear from around the corner and my heart beats faster than a hummingbird's. What if I don't like any of the guys or girls? What if all they all hate me because I'm bisexual? What if they're all just here to be on TV, and don't give a damn about finding someone to fall in love with?

I quickly shove all of my questions and worries out of my head. You just gotta trust that everything is going to be okay, that everything is going to work out just fine. Just go with it.

I see, as the figure is coming closer, that the very first hopeful I get to meet is a boy with light brown hair. He's in a dark blue tux with a light blue tie.

"Hi," he says shyly, coming in for a hug.

"Hi there, thank you for coming!" I say politely, hugging him. He's almost exactly my height, about 5'5.

"You look... nice," he stutters.

I smile. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm Sharpae."

"I'm Jeremy." he blushes. His eyes are a cuddly hue of baby blue and he has long, fluffy eyelashes to frame them.

"So, um..." I say, pursing my lips. Now what? Jeremy just stands there, glancing at the floor every now and then, and it's really awkward.

"I guess I'll see you inside?" I try, and a random camera guy gives me the thumbs up.

Jeremy mumbles something that might be "okay" and follows the stone path to the hotel lobby.

Well, that was interesting. It could have gone better... but I guess it could have been a lot worse, too.

The next to come around the corner is a guy, too. He's wearing a black tux with a red tie, the same shade of red as the rose in his hand. His skin is unnaturally pale and his hair his white, making his light green eyes seem to glow.

"Hello, there, beautiful," he smiles.

"Aw, thank you!"

"I've brought you a little something, so you don't forget to talk to me inside," he says, presenting me with the rose.

"Thanks, dude!" I say, giving him a hug. He's not much taller than me, either. "I won't forget you."

And it's not till he's already walking down the path that I realize I didn't get his name. And what am I to do with the rose? Just stand there and hold it for the rest of the time? I glance behind me to see a small table I didn't notice before. Well, that works. I gently set the rose down and wait to meet the next person.

When I see yet another guy walking towards me, I start to wonder if the show plans on setting me up with any girls at all. This next guy is in a black tux and purple tie. He walks awkwardly slowly and is tilting his head at a weird angle, chin down, with his dark eyes narrowed.

"Well, hello there," he says in a really deep voice. He has to be two things: 1. At least seventeen years old, and 2. A fricken psycopath murderer.

"Hiiiii," I say, slightly creeped out. "I'm Sharpae. Thanks for coming..."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sharpae," he grins, and his grin is the twisted smile of an insane criminal. He takes my hand and kisses it, making me squirm inside.

"I'm Zane. You look ravishing tonight." he adds, straightening up.

"Thank... you..." I choke out, because I hate the word _ravishing. _It just reminds me of a pack of wild dogs ripping apart an innocent bunny for some reason, with guts and blood flying everywhere. _The wild canines ravished the poor, fluffy rabbit to mush._ "I'll see you inside, Zane."

Zane bows and finally leaves, letting me relax. I'll definitely be sending _him _home tonight...

The next guy that walks up is wearing an all-red tux that shows his ankles. He walks like a cartoon character, thrusting his feet forward and sort of wiggling his shoulders.

"Well, hello there, darling," he says in a nasal voice. "_You. _Look. Ab-so-LUT-ley _gorgeous."_

"Thank you. I'm Sharpae."

"I'm Walter," he says, shaking my hand. "And _I _have a little something for _you_, darling." Before I can say anything, he had already pulled out a white little square from his pocket. He grabs my hand, wraps my fingers around the little piece of paper, winks, and walks right on inside.

Upon closer inspection, I realize that he's given me a temporary tattoo of a shark. I show it to the camera, laughing. "I... I don't even know. That was very sweet, though." I place it on the table beside me, next to the rose.

The fifth person, another guy, is dressed in jeans and a tuxedo top, matched with a black-and-red patterned tie. His black and blonde hair is spiked in all different directions, except for his bangs, which lay across one of his green eyes.

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon," _he recites, walking slowly towards me. _"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." _ He smiles down at me. He must be as tall as Zane, if not taller, towering over me.

"Shakespeare," I say.

He nods. "I thought it might be a little cliché, but I decided to go for it anyway. I'm Christian," he grins.

"Sharpae. Thank you so much for coming."

"My pleasure. May I have a hug?"

"Of course," I say, and he bends down to hug me. "I'll see you inside."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he assures, striding away.

I sigh without thinking, smiling after him in the direction he left. I liked his old fashioned aura, his vintage charm. It was different and refreshing. Usually guys like that only existed in books, and never my age.

When I see the next person coming, I almost shriek in excitement. A girl - finally, _a girl!_ I was afraid that I would be stuck with all guys for a little while there. The petite blondie is dressed in a strapless hot pink dress, matched with silver heels.

She smiles and hugs me right when she sees me. With her heels on, she's as tall as me. "Hiiiii!" she squeals.

"Heyy," I laugh, hugging her. "Thank you for coming!"

"Thank _you _for having me!" she says, even though it's not like I get to pick the hopefuls. The station picks the bachelorette and all the hopefuls, making sure none of them know each other and that none of them meet prior to the show. Everyone here is new to me and new to each other.

"I am so excited to get to know you!" she gushes. She has a heart-shaped face and rosy cheeks.

"Me too!" I say. "I'm Sharpae."

"I'm Abigail! You look _SOOOO _pretty, Sharpae!"

"Thank you," I smile, "Same to you, sweetie! Well, I'll see you inside."

"See you!" she waves goodbye as she skips away. She is the most adorable little thing ever and I decide I already love her.

Abigail followed the winding stone path to the inside of the hotel lobby. She was practically hopping she was so unbelievably excited. Her insides were swelling with giddy excitement. If she wasn't careful, her heart would probably pop out of her tiny chest and flutter around like a drunk hummingbird.

She opened the door to the inside of the hotel and gazed with wonder at the high ceilings, the light beige walls, and the warm wooden accents. She walked down the corridor until she found the front lobby, where five guys were already sitting on dark leather couches and talking quietly amongst themselves. A fireplace flickered with warm flames near the group. Abigail didn't notice any cameras anywhere, though. Maybe they had hidden cameras, instead.

One of the guys, who had warm blue eyes like the summer sky, looked up at her and cocked his head. His cheeks were almost as rosy as hers. His eyebrows knotted together in utter confusion. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"What's up, Jeremy?" someone else asked, turning to see what he was staring at.

And suddenly, ten eyes and five mouths were gawking at her.

"What's she doing here?"

"I thought the show had the entire hotel to themselves...?"

_"You're _not supposed to be in _here, _darling!"

"No, uh, I _am _supposed to be here, guys. I'm here for _The Bachelorette_..." Abigail explained, approaching the couches. Stunned silence filled the room. "I thought you guys knew... Sharpae is bisexual."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, playing with his thumbs. Most of the other guys just accepted the fact and moved on, introducing themselves to Abigail and talking about Sharpae.

But the only one who seemed beside himself was Walter, one eyebrow raised, staring at the floor in udder disbelief.

"I'm Frieda," the girl after Abigail introduces herself. She shakes my hand with her delicate own, with long, red fingernails. Fingernails that match her floor length dress. Floor length dress with a slit on the slide to show a long, slender leg.

"I'm Sharpae," I say to Frieda, totally breathless. She has tan skin and red lips and such a tiny waist, I'm not sure if I think she's hot or if I'm jealous of her.

"You look dazzling," she says, winking a slate-gray eye at me.

"Likewise," I blink, and I can feel the blush on my face.

"I can't _wait_ to get to know you better," she grins.

"Me neither! Thank you so much for coming. I, uh, will see you inside," I smile, trying to not totally fall apart.

She smiles again, a devilish, sly grin, and slinks away into the hotel, her hips swinging in time with her curls.

I sigh, trying to get my heart to calm down. These gorgeous girls are _killing _me. But what if they don't think I'm pretty? What if none of the guys like me, either? What if they all just leave me, they all just get up and leave, and I'm left all by myself looking like an idiot on national television?

No, no, I can't freak myself out with these worries right now. The cameras are rolling, and I'm nowhere near done meeting new people. I've only met seven so far, that left eighteen to go.

I smile and place my hand on my hip, throwing my worries away for the eighteen left that are waiting to meet me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Instead of having one obnoxiously long chapter of meeting all the hopefuls, I decided to break it up a little more. That way, I can get the chapters up faster, instead of spending forever on a really long one. (: Mkkay yeah. So. Thanks for reading~3**


End file.
